


Los declaro Tony y Steve

by buggi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, super family
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buggi/pseuds/buggi
Summary: Todo empieza con una llamada de Fury, una pared falsa y un bebé.Tony Stark tiene el corazón roto, hasta el día que salva al bebé de los Parker. No esta solo en el universo, no con Peter a su lado. Mientras tanto Steve lamenta haber herido a la persona que ama y le destroza saber que no forma parte de su vida. No contaban con que el mundo necesita a los vengadores unidos y Peter Stark también.





	1. Una llamada de Fury, una pared falsa y un bebé

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones. 
> 
> · La historia esta en curso post Civil War (película) con algunas alteraciones (como la llegada de Peter.)  
> · Los Richard y Mary Parker de esta historia pertenecieron a S.H.I.E.L.D.  
> · Una posible aparición de otros héroes que no forman parte del Cinematic Universe (aun) pero que si son de Marvel. 
> 
> · Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Marvel, yo solo juego con ellos.

Había recibido una llamada de Fury (quien se había mantenido a raya mientras el y Steve se daban de golpes hasta casi matarse) el hombre necesitaba un favor y Tony sabia que no era nada con respecto a su otro ojo. 

Tony no había preguntado mucho, decidió hacerlo.  Necesitaba despejarse, dejar de pensar en Steve. 

Ese maldito le había roto el corazón, mentira, le había destrozado. De pronto Afganistán y su secuestro parecían el recuerdo de unas buenas vacaciones al lado de la base de Hydra siberiana. Tony se dijo a si mismo que estaba viejo para esas cosas; sabía que el dolor de la muerte de sus padres era algo con lo cargaría siempre pero respecto a Steve... 

Steve no merecía mas lagrimas, no merecía nada de el. 

Sin ganas de jugar a la adolescente lastimada, se dirigió a la dirección que Fury había mandado, era una casa común y corriente. Al principio pensó que se trataba de una mala broma, eso fue hasta que Viernes lo detecto. 

— Pared falsa. Que bonito. — Tony observo a su alrededor, no había nada. — Nena, me temo que te equivocaste esta vez. 

— Debería ver otra vez jefe. — Y eso hizo, y fue una sorpresa lo que recibió. 

— ¿Eso es... — Balbuceo sin poder creerlo. 

— Me parece que si, es un bebé. 

... 

— ¿Por qué no para de llorar?— Tony estaba apunto de arrancarse los cabellos. El bebé había llorado a todo pulmón y Fury no se dignaba a contestar sus llamadas. Tony lo meció una vez mas, el jamas había hecho algo parecido, alguna vez una mujer le había pedido de se tomara una foto con su bebé y eso había sido lo mas cerca que estuvo de uno. Escucho la risa de Rhodey, su mejor amigo estaba disfrutando de verle tan estresado. — ¿Jamas imaginaste verme así a que no? — Tony enmarco una de sus cejas. 

— En realidad lo hice. — Rhodey sonrió acostado desde su cama, tenia una expresión cansada luego de su terapia. — Creo que serias un gran padre. 

— ¿Yo? — El bebé soltó un lloriqueo bastante alto. — Ni siquiera puedo dejar que haga de llorar. Wow, de verdad tienes buenos pulmones Pavarotti. 

— Señor. — Visión había atravesado la pared como era su costumbre. — Tal vez esto calme al pequeño. Tengo la sospecha de que se encuentra hambriento.

Tony miro el biberón en la mano de Visión. 

— ¿De donde... — El bebé volvió a hacer ese irritable sonido haciendo que los tres se estremecieran. — Olvídalo no me importa, dame eso. — Tony acerco el biberón a la boca del bebé y su reacción fue inmediata. No pudo evitar sonreír, una sonrisa de verdad, de esas que no surgían desde hace un tiempo. — Eso es. — Dijo con humor. Los ojitos azules lo miraron fijamente. Eran preciosos. — Así que tenias hambre arañita, eso lo explica todo, yo también puedo llegar a ser un dolor de culo cuando tengo hambre. 

Tony levanto la mirada del niño en sus brazos para encontrarse la cara de idiota de Rhodey, y la sonrisa curiosa de Visión. 

— ¿Que?— Dijo sintiéndose apenado. Rhodey solo negó con la cabeza aun manteniendo su sonrisa. — Viernes nena, consigue a alguien que traiga cosas necesarias para un bebé. 

— Por supuesto. ¿Desea que insista llamando a Nick Fury? — Tony miro al bebé quien seguía viéndole, frunció el ceño provocando que le bebé sonriera y balbuceara algo aun con su biberón en la boca. Tony sonrió de vuelta. — Intenta una vez mas. 

_Solo una..._

... 

 

Tony no había podido dormir bien los últimos dos meses. El tener un bebé en el recinto y colgando de su pecho tampoco ayudaban. 

— Tal vez una canción de cuna pueda ayudar señor. — Viernes opino. Tony bajo la vista hacia su pecho. El pequeño mantenía sus ojos bien abiertos observando a Tony. 

— ¿Existe Black Sabbath para bebés?

— Si señor. ¿Quiere que reproduzca algo?

—  Por favor, eso tengo que escucharlo. 

Tony no puedo evitar reír un poco al escuchar algunas de sus canciones favoritas en una versión mucho mas suave e infantil. Ajustando el canguro y cuidando sus movimientos, Tony volvió a trabajar. 

— ¿Como vas con lo que te pedí nena?

— He encontrado poca información, la casa que visitamos esta mañana esta al nombre de Richard Parker, un profesor de ciencias que actualmente se encuentra en un año sabático. Hace doce años contrajo matrimonio con Mary Fitzpatrick una amateur en la fotografía. Encontré un registro y dada de alta en Bellevue Hospital Center de hace siete meses al nombre de Mary Parker, también el registro de nacimiento de Peter Benjamin Parker.  

— Así que ese es tu nombre. — Tony bajo la mirada a Peter quien empezaba a cerrar los ojos y no soltaba ese chupete morado que le había puesto desde hace horas.  — ¿Que tan fiable es la información? Espera no me digas, estamos hablando de Nick Fury, estos sujetos son conocidos del espía. — Tony suspiro, miro una vez mas pequeño. — ¿En que rayos se habrán metido tus padres? Viernes, ¿encontraste algo mas? 

— Me temo que es todo señor. Por el momento no he podido encontrar nada mas, seguiré investigando, le notificare cualquier novedad. 

Tony suspiro resignado. Miro una vez mas al pequeño dormía plácidamente pegado a su pecho. Estaba solo en el mundo, pero al menos esa noche Peter le hacia compañía. Se tumbo sombre el sillón en su laboratorio y sorprendentemente se quedo dormido con Peter meciéndose al ritmo de su pecho. 

 

 

 

 

... 

— Te has dignado  venir. — Fury estaba en el recinto de los vengadores. El hombre se levanto del sillón mirando hacia las espaldas de Tony. Visión llevaba a un Peter muy despierto en sus brazos. — Mis honorarios de niñera son bastante altos espero traigas tu billetera, han sido una noche, y dos días...

— Ahora no Stark. — Fury gruño. — Gracias por cuidar de Peter, ahora me lo llevare. —Tony tomo eso como la señal para tomar en brazos a Peter, Visión dio un pequeño asentimiento antes de desparecer. 

— Sus padres. ¿Tu los encontraste? — Fury bajo la mirada, Tony había tenido la esperanza de que Peter se encontrara con su familia. 

— Están muertos, calcinados para ser específicos. — _Mierda_. ¿Por qué sentía el estomago revuelto y sus manos hormiguear? 

— ¿Quienes eran ellos Fury? 

— Amigos— Vacilo. Por supuesto que Tony no le creyó y le lanzo una mirada critica. — Eran conocidos, viejos agentes. — Eso si podía creerlo. Fury no era la clase de sujeto que conoces paseando tu perro en Central Park o con el que juegas al tenis un sábado por la mañana. — Trabajaron para S.H.I.E.L.D. por muchos años, no estaban seguros como ninguno de nosotros. 

El hombre tenía razón. 

— ¿Que harás con el? — Tony vio la expresión del espía vacilar. El no lo sabia. — No me digas que lo pondrás fuera de una iglesia, golpearas la puerta y luego correrás lejos. 

— No claro que no. Servicios sociales se encargara de el. — Mierda eso era horrible, era un bebé. Tony supo que su vida no era tan miserable como pensaba. El tenia a Rhodey, a Pepper, a Happy, incluso a Visión pero ese niño estaba solo en el mundo y su vida estaba en manos de un super espía. Algo en su interior le dijo que debía de hacerlo, algo lo empujo y no pudo evitarlo. 

— Yo cuidare de el. — La habitación entera pareció congelarse. 

— Esta no es una buena broma Tony. — Fury parecía al limite de paciencia. 

— No estoy bromeando Fury. Yo cuidare de el, lo adoptare. Vamos tengo millones nada le faltaría.

— No es la cuestión económica lo que me preocupa. — Fury sentencio. —Es tu perfil el que me inquieta. 

— Se que no soy el candidato idóneo pero soy mejor que cualquier casa de acogida o orfanato.  —Tony balanceo a Peter y sonrió. —Es un niño agradable. 

— No puedo hacer esto Tony. — Fury negó con la cabeza, se acerco a Tony y por reflejo el retrocedió. — Richard y Mary eran de mis mejores agentes. Ellos decidieron que era suficiente, decidieron tener a Peter y una vida tranquila, cuando se filtro S.H.I.E.L.D. su expediente seguía allí, se convirtieron en un blanco fácil, su vida tranquila se convirtió en solo una ilusión. Estoy en deuda con ellos, con ese pequeño. 

— Entonces déjame ayudarte a saldar tu deuda. Cuidare de el con mi vida Fury, lo prometo. 

No podía echarse para atrás, no lo haría.  

... 

Pepper fue la primera en decirle que estaba loco. ¿Adoptar un bebé? La idea era absurda, el genio, millonario, playboy, filantropo norteamericano y el bebé de seis meses de un par de ex agentes, no se le ocurría peor combinación. 

— Si te sientes solo adopta un perro.— Pepper había dicho con las manos en la cintura. Tony estaba en su laboratorio, con su pie meciendo el porta bebé de Peter mientras hacia mejorías en su armadura. 

— Peter me necesita. 

— Incluso le has puesto un nombre. — La pelirroja se acaricio la sien, empezaba a sentirse frustrada por su imposible-ex-novio. 

— En realidad ya lo tenia. — Dijo Tony con alguna herramienta en sus manos. — Pero me gusta, es bonito. Peter Stark, suena bien. 

— No sabes nada sobre bebés Tony. No es un juguete, no es uno de tus inventos, no es Dum-e, no es Javis, ni es Viernes. Es un ser humano, uno que respira, come, va al baño, se enferma y necesita atención veinticuatro horas. — Gruño exasperada. 

— Se lo que es un bebé. Soy un genio ¿recuerdas? 

 Tony había hecho aun lado sus herramientas y levantado el porta bebé para colocarlo en su mesa de trabajo. Tomo a Peter entre sus brazos. Virginia Potts por primera vez se encontró con Peter frente a frente. Tony le había puesto un mameluco negro con el logo de AC DC y la frase _"BABY IN BLACK"_ Pepper tuvo que contener sus ganas de resoplar, para su mala suerte Peter había sonreído aun con el chupete en su boca y eso le había parecido adorable. 

— Es precioso Tony. — No pudo contener sus ganas de tocarlo. Peter apretó uno de sus dedos con perfecta manicura en su pequeña manita. Tony sonrió complacido. 

— Lo es. — Tony pego su nariz a la cabeza de Peter, el olor a bebé era de sus nuevos favoritos, deseaba guardarlo en su memoria. Pepper le miraba como si fuera un fenómeno, entre perturbada y asombrada. — Necesita de alguien Pepper, por favor ayúdame con esto. — Dijo mirándole a los ojos. Ella era demasiado débil cuando ponía esa mirada. 

— Tony. 

La pelirroja se alejo un poco. Empezó a dar pasos sin rumbo fijo en el laboratorio, estaba pensando. Tony imagino que estaba en un debate dentro de su cabeza, no la culpaba. Solo se quedo ahí, viendo a Pepper ir y venir, escuchando el inconfundible sonido de sus tacones sobre el piso, sintiendo a Peter levantando sus manos y golpeando las suyas varias veces. Finalmente Virginia paro, le miro fijamente y suspiro pesadamente. 

— Si hago esto tengo que saber que te comprometes Tony. Que no vas a abandonarlo, que cuidaras de el con tu vida, no es un juego. 

Tony asintió de inmediato. Pepper suspiro una vez mas mirándolos nuevamente. 

— Bien. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer entonces. 

— Adiós tía Pepper. 

... 

En Wakanda todos se habían enterado por Clint. Había corrido hasta la sala principal para contarles a todos lo que había visto en internet. Natasha fue la primera en arrebatarle el aparato electrónico en sus manos para leer la nota.  

   —  No deberías creer todo lo que esos sitios dicen Clint, la mayoría de sus publicaciones son chismes falsos. —  Ella había lanzado el aparato de vuelta a Clint que lo atrapo sin dificultad. El siguiente en acercarse fue Sam quien no había entendido nada de lo Clint dijo a excepción de el apellido Stark y la palabra bebé. 

— Pero yo creo que puede ser cierto.— Clint replico. — Mira las fotografías.  

—  No podemos estar completamente seguros. — Dijo Natasha. — ¿Tony Stark, papá? A mi me parece imposible. 

— Tal vez decidió sentar cabeza con Virginia Potts. — Clint se encogió de hombros. — Cuando encuentras a la persona correcta tener una familia no suena como algo tan loco. 

La conversación no siguió porque el Cap y Wanda acababan de entrar a la sala acompañados de T'Challa y Scott Lang. Natasha, Clint y Sam cruzaron miradas como tratando de decir: _Ni una palabra._  

— ¿Debería? —  Sam se había ofrecido como voluntario. Natasha negó con la cabeza. 

— Yo lo haré. — Le aseguro. Falcon había asentido con la cabeza, y se  termino marchando a entrenar con Clint al gimnasio. La pelirroja busco a Steve, como sospechaba el Capitán se encontraba contemplando el sueño inducido de su mejor amigo. 

— Natasha. — Murmuro cuando noto su presencia. La viuda negra sonrió. Se acerco hasta el rubio y apretó amistosamente su hombro. 

— Necesito un minuto Steve. — El rubio asintió, levantándose de su asiento siguió a la pelirroja fuera de la habitación.

— ¿Que pasa? 

 —  Es sobre Stark. 

Steve sintió el corazón fallarle. Aun dolía y tal vez dolería siempre. 

 

 

... 

 

 

 

No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. 

 

— Al parecer Tony y Virginia Potts adoptaron un niño. — La noticia le había dolido como el peor de los golpes, uno que ni el super soldado era capaz de aguantar. — Son chismes de internet Steve, no es seguro. Ellos adoran las locuras de Tony pero también aman inventar cosas sobre el. Es una figura publica después de todo. 

El rubio sentía las lagrimas formarse. Tony con una familia, Tony olvidandolo, volviendo con Pepper, amando a Pepper y a su hijo. Su mente estaba torturándolo. 

— Yo necesito... — Ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase. Natasha asintió dándole su espacio y dejándolo a solas. 

Steve se apresuro a caminar a su habitación. Cuando estuvo dentro se dejo vencer. Se deslizo por pared hasta caer sentado, las lagrimas que había contenido finalmente salieron. 

_— ¿Imaginaste alguna vez que terminarías conmigo así?— Tony había pestañeado coquetamente. Steve adoraba esos ojos, tan perfectos, oscuros pero tan expresivos y esas preciosas pestañas que los enmarcaban. Steve sonrió encantado y tan enamorado. Su dedo indice paseándose por lo largo de la espalda desnuda de Tony.  El también estaba desnudo, satisfecho y feliz._

_— Me imagine muchas cosas pero nunca esto Tony. Esto es mucho mejor a lo que imagine. — El pelinegro sonrió complacido acercándose a sus labios y besándolos cortamente, sabia que eso torturaba a Steve porque el siempre quería seguir el beso hasta querer fundirse el uno con el otro._

_— ¿Y que imaginabas? Cuando eras joven, antes de convertirte en paleta humana.— Steve rodó los ojos con humor, golpeando el trasero de Tony juguetonamente. — Hey. Vamos dime._

_— Me imagine envejeciendo con una bella mujer. Después de que conocí a Peggy paso a ser ella a quien imaginaba. — Tony asintió a sus palabras.— Me imagine una linda casa, barbacoas los fines de semana, niños corriendo, un perro meciendo el rabo y persiguiéndolos._

_— La familia ideal. —Tony murmuro lanzando su espalda contra el colchón._

_Steve sabía lo que significaba para Tony la familia. Había visto en sus bellos ojos esa sombra de tristeza cuando hablaba de su infancia, lo difícil que era recordar los pocos años que vivió junto a Maria y Howard. Tony suspiro mirando el techo, el silencio los envolvió._

_— ¿Quieres saber que imagino ahora? — El Cap trato de atraer su atención. Tony le miro y asintió._

_— Me imagino envejeciendo contigo. — Tony enmarco una de sus cejas, se volteo para quedar de lado justo como Steve permanecía._

_— ¿Sin la linda casa? ¿Sin las barbacoas, niños ni perros? — Inquirió._

_— La torre no es del todo fea. Podemos hacer barbacoas, tenemos espacio. ¿Que tal si Natasha, Clint, Bruce y Thor juegan de niños? — Tony sonrió a lo grande y Steve sintió que se había ganado el tesoro mas grande del mundo._

_— Clint hace de perro. — Steve se carcajeo asintiendo, atrayendo a Tony hasta su pecho donde el pelinegro descanso. — Suena como una familia nada ideal. — Murmuro en voz baja abrazándose mas al rubio._

_— Es la familia que quiero. — Le aseguro. Tony levanto la vista y se encontro con la mirada de Steve. Tony lo analizaba, Tony lo podía desnudar con la mirada. El pelinegro sonrió y se acerco al rostro de Steve para besarle esta vez sin separarse, como queriendo decir: Yo también._

 

Steve temía que después de todo Tony ya no quisiera lo mismo, y aun así no lo culpaba. 


	2. Un bebé, Hulk y una Pepper molesta

Cuando Tony anuncio públicamente la adopción de Peter todo mundo se entero. Desde Nueva York hasta el rincón mas inhóspito en la tierra. Como era de esperarse, aunque Pepper había enviado un comunicado a la prensa, todos buscaban la versión de Tony.

Sin embargo y para sorpresa del mismo genio, Tony por primera vez se sintió asustado y no precisamente por el. Las cámaras los asediaban y Tony se empeñaba en no dejar a Peter ni a sol ni a sombra. El millonario no quería jugar ni bromear como había hecho en otros temas delicados. Pepper estaba sorprendida, al principio temía que la idea de adoptar a Peter solo fuera algo pasajero, no parecía ser así.

Una tarde se había presentado a una junta de socios con Peter entre sus brazos. Tony Stark tan pulcro y elegante como siempre pero esta vez sosteniendo a un niño y con Happy cubriendo sus espaldas mientras sostenía una pañalera y un biberón.

Todos lo vieron sorprendidos, claro que pensaron que esa había sido la broma mas extraña que les hubiera jugado el genio, ellos no sabían que no era una broma. La junta acabo rápidamente, los socios salieron murmurando cosas entre si, como era de esperarse.

Pepper miraba sin poder creerlo a un Tony despreocupado e intentando chocar manos con Peter.

— Vamos Happy choca cinco con la arañita, se porto muy bien esta tarde. — Happy hizo caso.

— Bien hecho jefe. — Dijo chocando cinco con Peter quien seguía con la mano en alto. 

— Pepper tu turno, el te espera. — Pidió a la pelirroja. 

— Tony.

— Vamos tía Pepper. — Pidió una vez mas, esta vez acercando a Peter hasta ella. Enserio no podía decir no, Peter era la cosa mas adorable del mundo, mas alzando su manita hacia ella, con esos ojos mirándole fijamente. Finalmente suspiro y asintió chocando cinco con el pequeño, y justo como Tony había dicho, Peter bajo la mano. — Te lo dije, es un genio. 

_¿Otro genio?_ Eso temía.

...

 

 

Laura Barton había sido la primera en admitir lo precioso que era el hijo de Tony, ella era madre después de todo, su corazón se derretía por cualquier infante. Había sido un comentario tan casual pero al final todos habían opinado largo y tendido sobre el niño Stark.

— Me sorprende que no le pusiera Jarvis. — Clint murmuro. 

— ¿Cual es el nombre del niño? — Wanda pregunto. 

— Peter. — Natasha respondió mirando a Steve quien se había mantenido en silencio. 

Mas tarde Steve inicio su larga de búsqueda en portales de internet. Las ultimas noticias eran sobre los recientes viajes de Tony. Encontró fotografías del ultimo mes, Tony entrando y saliendo de la torre y de su casa en Malibu. No había ninguna con Pepper, las ultimas fotos que había de ellos juntos eran antes de aquella noche en la que se besaron, poco después de la supuesta muerte de Fury. Lo que si había era fotos de Pepper entrando a los mismos sitios que Tony, la mayoría de esas veces acompañada de Happy.

Del famoso Peter solo había dos fotografías, Laura Barton tenia razón, el niño era precioso. Ojos azules, cabello castaño oscuro, mejillas grandes y adorables, en ambas fotos estaba con Tony a punto de entrar al auto. Se imagino a Tony actuando como un padre y sintió que su corazón se hacia pequeño.

Deseando el poder compartir con Tony esa maravillosa etapa, Steve volvió a sentir ganas de llorar.

...

— Señor. — Visión había entrado en el taller de Tony. 

— Te he dicho mil veces que puedes llamarme Tony, tutéame. — Dijo mientras seguía trabajando.

— Lo siento Tony. Venia a decirte que el doctor Banner esta aquí. — Eso si que había captado su atención. — Lo espera en la sala. 

— Viernes ¿por qué no me avisaste nena? 

— Me temo que usted me indico no ser interrumpido, usted pidió que solo lo hiciera si el niño Peter despertaba. — Tony asintió con la cabeza recordando sus indicaciones. 

— Bien. — Murmuro quitándose las gafas de protección. — Vayamos a saludar al chico verde. 

...

 

 

Hulk y un bebé _¿quien lo diría?_ la verdad es que era adorable.

— Bruce, te presento a mi hijo.— El doc se re acomodo las gafas viendo al pequeño en brazos de Visión. — Peter Stark.

El doc lucia aun mas gracioso que Tony al momento de tener a Peter en sus brazos. Cualquiera pensaría que era una locura, ¿y si Bruce se transformaba en un monstruo verde en cualquier momento? ¿y si dañaba a Peter? Tony había mirado a su amigo con una sonrisa y susurrando el: _Confió en ti, no le harás daño._

Peter amo al doctor Banner al instante, le encantaron sus gafas.

— ¿Sabes algo de ellos? — Inquirió Bruce luego de un rato. El pelinegro negó con la cabeza. — ¿Que fue lo que paso en realidad Tony? Se que hay mas. 

Tony suspiro mirando a su amigo. Tenia que soltarlo, contarle todo lo que había pasado no fue fácil, una cosa era guardarlo para el y otra decirlo en voz alta, se sentía real, como si volviera a revivir todo ese dolor y angustia. Bruce le miro apenado, le abrazo unos segundos y Tony correspondió necesitando ese abrazo desde hace mucho tiempo. Unos suaves balbuceos atrajeron la atención de ambos; Peter estaba chupándose un dedo y haciendo sonidos que les hicieron sonreír.

— Muy bien arañita, hora de dormir. 

...

 

 

— ¿Crees que a Peter le gustaría festejar el año nuevo en Times Square? — Pepper levanto la vista de sus papeles y lo miro incrédula. 

— ¿Bromeas cierto? Es un bebé de ocho meses. — Tony se encogió de hombros. 

— Le gustan las luces. 

— Tony, Peter estará dormido antes de las ocho. — La pelirroja soltó una risa con un resoplido. — Tu estarás dormido antes de eso. Ya no aguantas las fiestas como antes, papá Tony. — Bromeo la pelirroja. 

— Señor. — La voz de Viernes les interrumpió. — El secretario Ross quiere hablar con usted. — Tony levanto su cuerpo de la alfombra. Estaban en su casa en Malibu, Pepper revisando papeles mientras Tony vigilaba el sueño de Peter dentro de su corral. Por un segundo cruzo miradas con la pelirroja quien empezaba a imaginarse lo peor. Ese hombre no le agradaba. 

— ¿Esta en la linea?

— No señor, me temo que se encuentra en camino hacia acá. 

— Mierda. — Murmuro de mala gana levantándose esta vez por completo. Miro una vez mas a Peter y luego a Pepper quien también se había levantado.

— Yo lo tomo, estaremos arriba. — En momentos así agradecía a la vida por Virginia Potts. Había tomado a Peter en sus brazos y desparecido rápidamente por el pasillo. 

El secretario Ross apareció diez minutos después.

— Supe que adoptaste un niño. Es sorprendente. 

— ¿Gracias? — Murmuro teniéndole un vaso con escoses. 

— Digo que es sorprendente que servicios sociales si quiera te considerara como candidato para la adopción. Existen tantas personas en la lista, gente sin un trabajo tan arriesgado, sin un perfil y expediente como el tuyo Stark. — Tony apretó los puños y puso una sonrisa ladeada, fingiendo que no quería golpear el rostro de ese hombre. — Pero el dinero todo lo puede ¿no es cierto? 

Tony tuvo que contener su furia y soltó una risa floja mientras bebía su trago.

— No creo que estés aquí para hablar sobre mi familia Ross. Porque no simplemente dices lo que tengas que decir. — _Y te vas a la mierda._

— En realidad si venia a eso. — El hombre asintió. — Es necesario saber tu papel ahora, ¿sigues siendo un vengador? 

Tony lo había pensado mucho. Ya no había mas vengadores, eran el y Visión; también estaba Rhodey pero el día a día peleaba su propia lucha, ¿Banner? no estaba listo, había desaparecido tan pronto pudo. Eran solo ellos contra toda la maldad del mundo, no quedaba nadie mas. Tony recordó aquella vez que Wanda jugó con su mente, el ver a todos sus supuestos amigos morir, el mundo a punto de destruirse, ahora estaba Peter en ese panorama. Un escalofrió le recorrió. Tony lucharía, defendería con todo lo que tuviera en sus manos, tenia un gran motivo.

Bebiendo el ultimo trago miró hacia el insufrible de Ross.

— Lo sigo siendo. 

...

 

 

Dos semanas después atacan la Torre Stark y la noticia llega a todo el mundo, Wakanda no es la excepción.

Natasha tuvo que mantener a raya a Steve.

— No puedes volver. No estas en condiciones.— Lo había sujetado con todas sus fuerzas. — Si alguien te ve no dudaran en ir por ti, terminaras preso.

— Necesito saber si esta bien. Las noticias no están diciendo nada.

— Tony tenia tiempo sin vivir en la torre, Cap. — Clint trato de ayudar. Había cruzado miradas con Natasha cuando supieron la noticia, por mucho que Steve se había esforzado en mantener sus sentimientos en secreto, Clint lo había descubierto y la pelirroja ya no pensaba negarlo. — Stark esta constantemente viajando, lo sabes.

— No es suficiente. 

— Basta. — T'Challa había estado escuchando y observando todo. Al final todos habían hecho caso, su alteza resultaba bastante imponente aun sin estar vestido de Pantera Negra. — Capitán me temo que usted esta muy alterado. Si lo que quiere es noticias sobre el señor Stark y no le basta con las noticias de la prensa, sugiero que la señorita Romanoff utilice todos mis medios y viaje hasta Nueva York. 

La pelirroja miro a Steve, esperaba que eso fuera suficiente pasa su buen amigo. El rubio asintió con la cabeza y dejo soltar un suspiro.

— Iré cuanto antes. — Le aseguro. A Steve solo le quedaba confiar. 

...

 

 

Entrar a la casa de Tony en Malibu era cosa sencilla para la Viuda Negra. Descubrió que Tony había estado en ese lugar mientras la torre era atacada, nadie murió, nadie salio herido, solo hubo perdidas monetarias que Tony arreglaría en un cerrar de ojos.

Natasha se deslizaba por los pasillos de la mansión, conocía bien el lugar. Observo desde lejos a Pepper pasear a Peter por el primer piso, ella permaneció en el segundo topándose con una habitación que no había visto antes, la habitación del pequeño.

Paredes pintadas de un azul rey y decoraciones en blanco, Tony tampoco había escatimado en gastos. Había montones de juguetes y un closet lleno de pequeñas prendas,  también algunas maquinas que la pelirroja desconocía pero que no dudaba que Tony hubiera creado solo para el niño. Un ruido la alerto, escondiéndose con rapidez pudo ver como Pepper entraba con el pequeño dormido en sus brazos.

— No se que haces aquí Natalie pero deberías irte.— La pelirroja se estremeció, _¿como rayos?_ Pepper ni siquiera la estaba viendo, ella estaba acomodando a Peter dentro de su cuna. — Desde el incidente con la torre, Tony ha aumentado su vigilancia. Viernes me aviso desde hace veinte minutos que estabas aquí. — Pepper volteo a verla. — A Tony no le encantara tu presencia. 

— Supimos del ataque, necesito saber como esta Tony. 

— Vivo, colérico, asustado, cayendo en lo paranoico y aun así se encuentra mejor que nunca. — Murmuro la otra pelirroja con su lengua mordaz. No estaba enojada con la agente Romanoff, pero era la única oportunidad de desahogarse. — Ve y dile al capitán Rogers que Tony esta bien, que si sobrevivió a lo que el le hizo y al abandono de todos ustedes, también sobrevivirá a esto.

— Steve no... — Pepper la interrumpió. 

— No te atrevas a decir que Steve no hizo nada Natalie o cualquiera que sea tu nombre verdadero. Yo he visto a Tony llegar casi al punto de casi destruirse, lo he visto en muchos de sus peores momentos pero nunca como cuando Steve y todos ustedes desaparecieron. Tony Stark podrá ser lo que sea pero el jamas abandonaría a nadie a su suerte como lo hizo el Capitán Rogers. — Pepper había mirado de reojo a Peter. El era la prueba del gran corazón de Tony. — Usted y yo sabemos que Steve pudo haber hablado con la verdad y se hubiera ahorrado muchas cosas, hubiera evitado mucho daño. 

— Steve ama a Tony. — Natasha quiso abofetearse, ella no debía haber dicho nada. Pepper sonrió falsamente.

—¿Que clase de amor enfermo te hace casi consumir a quien amas? —Natasha no tenia la respuesta eso, ni a nada en realidad. — Sera mejor que te vayas. La próxima vez que te aparezcas en alguna de las propiedades de Tony y Viernes te detecte no dudare en llamar a la gente de Thaddeus Ross.

Pepper se giro, cerro los ojos por diez segundos.

Cuando volteo Natasha ya no estaba allí.

— Señorita Potts, la agente Romanoff ha salido de la residencia. ¿Gusta usted que la comunique con el señor Stark?

— No, esperemos a que vuelva. 

...

 

 

Steve sabía que Tony estaba bien. Había salido en las noticias, la prensa cubrió su llegada a Washington. Steve sintió el alma regresarle al cuerpo, y por primera vez en semanas sonrió con sinceridad.

— ¿Que tal esta? ¿Pudiste verlo de cerca? — Steve abordo a Natasha con preguntas. Ella negó con la cabeza. El capitán sabia que debía de esperar a que la espía se despejara, que descansara un poco después de un vuelo tan largo pero no podía mas con la inquietud.

— Fui a su casa en Malibu, Viernes me detecto. 

— Natasha. ¿Y si alguien te siguió? Debemos decirle a T'Challa. — La pelirroja rápidamente tomo al capitán de los hombros al capitán. 

— Tranquilo Steve estoy segura que nadie me siguió. Aunque probablemente Tony ahora lo sepa, Pepper me vio. Solo estaban ella y el niño.

El rostro de Steve se contrajo. No tenias que ser un genio para saber que eso había afectado al capitán.

— ¿Hablaste con ella? — Natasha bajo la mirada y asintió con la cabeza. —¿Que fue lo que te dijo?

— ¿Sabes que ella ama mucho a Tony, cierto? — Steve asintió con la cabeza. Claro que lo sabia, esa mujer había sido tan capaz de mirarlo a los ojos y decirle: _Lo se capitán, solo espero que sepas que tienes el corazón de un gran hombre_. Que vueltas daba la vida, Pepper había vuelto al lado de Tony y el probablemente pensaba que fue el mas grande idiota por dejarla ir, por dejarla por el. 

— ¿Que fue lo que dijo? 

— Que Tony estaba bien, que solo estaba asustado por lo que paso. — Hizo una pequeña pausa. — Ella dijo que si sobrevivió a lo que hiciste y a nuestro abandono sobrevivirá a esto. 

Y ya estaba, lo había dicho y se había arrepentido al instante. Steve tenia una expresión rota, Natasha quiso disculparse o decir algo pero el capitán había desaparecido con rapidez.

Una vez mas se encerró en su habitación.

...

 

 

Tony volvió al complejo de los vengadores.

Rhodey y Visión estaban jugando cartas en la sala. 

— ¿Como están amigos? — Tony llevaba a Peter en brazos.

— Pero si es el Tony Stark y mi amigo Peter. — Rhodey había sonreído a lo grande. — Ven acá con el tío Rhodey. — Alzo sus brazos. Peter lo miro unos segundos, como pensando su propuesta finalmente soltó un balbuceo y alzo ambos brazos en dirección de James. 

Tony lo dejo en sus brazos.

— Entonces finalmente paso tu paranoia y decidiste volver a la vida normal. — Acuso Rhodey.

Tony se sintió mal por haber tenido tan abandonado a ambos. 

— No fue mi mejor momento y he tenido varios de esos, lo sabes. — Su amigo sonrió. — Pero para su buena suerte Peter y yo hemos vuelto para quedarnos y planeamos hacer una bonita y costosa fiesta de cumpleaños para ti. 

Tony no pudo continuar cuando la llamada de Ross fue anunciada por Viernes.

— Un segundo.— Pidió y termino alejándose para contestar la llamada. Ross lo estaba mandando lejos, muy lejos y no sabia por cuanto tiempo. Eso no habría sido problema antes pero ahora lo era. Cuando Ross le colgó sin dejarlo negociar Tony volvió a la sala. Por la expresión en su rostro Rhodey supo que había problemas.

— ¿Que pasa Tony? 

Y una frase que jamas creyó decir salio de su boca.

— Necesito una niñera. 

...

 

 

— ¿Que crees que soy? ¿Crees que formo parte de S.O.S. niñeras? — Fury había gruñido a la petición del millonario. 

— Tu debes de conocer a alguien. — El espía parecía querer liquidarlo con sus propias manos. — Alguien capaz de cuidar de Peter mientras estoy en misión. 

— Esta es la razón por la que no quería que tu cuidaras de el. Tony aun estas a tiempo, llamare a alguien y pondrán a Peter en un lugar seguro. 

— ¡No! El es mi hijo ahora, ni siquiera te atrevas de nuevo a sugerirlo. — Fury lo miro con sorpresa, jamas había visto al genio tan serio. — Sabes que no tengo opción. — Tony sonaba desesperado, con la voz quebrada y las manos temblorosas. — No puedo contratar a cualquier niñera. Necesito a alguien que sea capaz de defenderse y defender la vida de mi hijo.

Fury le dio una ultima mirada antes de asentir y alejarse de su escritorio. 

— Conozco a alguien. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola. Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, kudos y etc. 
> 
> En este capitulo Pepper tuvo que ser ruda y la pobre Tasha tuvo que escuchar, creo que mas de uno se quedo con un mal sabor de boca con Civil War, primero por la mala y poca adaptación del comic y bueno rompieron mi jodido stony-heart. 
> 
> En fin... ¿Alguien tiene idea de quien sera la nueva niñera de Peter? Una pista: Mutante. 
> 
> Un beso y hasta pronto.


	3. La cámara de Steve, una niñera peculiar y la decisión de Peter.

_Steve enfoco un poco mas la imagen. Tony estaba reparando su motocicleta, el genio había sugerido comprar una nueva, el modelo que el quisiera y sin importar el precio pero Steve se negó. Esa motocicleta era un clásico y era totalmente suya pues había ahorrado mucho para conseguirla, a parte que tomar el dinero de Tony jamas seria una opción._

_Como respuesta Tony solo había gruñido y tomado sus herramientas; echaría esa jodida maquina andar y no descansaría hasta lograrlo._

_Mientras tanto Steve le hacia compañía, ajustando su cámara de vídeo y filmando al genio trabajando. Cuando Tony lo noto soltó un resoplido._

_— De todos los inventos del siglo XXI, no puedo entender porque esa cosa es tu favorita. — Steve había soltado una risa suave, Tony podía ser muy gruñón en ocasiones._

_— También me gusta el Ipod. —Hubo otro resoplido._

_— Incluso peor. — Tony no apartaba la vista del motor de la motocicleta. — Creare algo para ti que sea mejor que esas baratijas._

_— No es necesario, mis baratijas funcionan a la perfección. — El moreno levanto la mirada._

_— No es opción Rogers. — Steve había acercado la toma, un primer plano del entrecejo fruncido de Tony Stark. Soltó otra risa, Tony ni se inmuto.  — Eres un niño pequeño de casi cien años. ¿Podrías solo dejar de grabarme? No estoy interesado en ser estrella de películas caseras._

_— ¿Ni siquiera como las de la otra noche? — Steve sonrió aun viendo como la expresión de Tony cambiaba en segundos. Si, una perfecta toma de un Tony Stark sonrojado._

_— Eres un idiota._

_— Y me amas._

_— Y te amo. — El genio le aseguro._

Steve había estado muy agradecido con Natasha por haber traído unas cuantas de sus cosas. No había podido evitar que las lagrimas cubrieran su rostro. Solo era uno de los muchos vídeos que había tomado de el y Tony, en su mayoría Tony y solo su voz. Ni siquiera podía reconocer esa voz, su propia voz, tan alegre, tan vibrante, disfrutando de la maldita vida. 

Extrañaba tanto a Tony, debía encontrar el modo de volver. Haría todo por volver a su lado. 

... 

 

 

Pasaron tres días cuando una persona en nombre de Fury apareció en la entrada de la Torre Stark. El espía no había mandado a cualquier persona; había mandado a la niñera mas peculiar que pudieras encontrar en Nueva York. Una adolescente que balanceaba su cola de un lado a otro mientras observaba el interior de la torre. 

— ¿Los Mets enserio? — Tony fingió no estar asombrado por la cola de roedor sobresaliendo detrás de la espalda de la pequeña chica. El señalo el suéter que ella llevaba puesto con una mueca burlona. — No han ganado la Serie Mundial desde el 86. 

— Les tengo fe. — La chica había sonreído.  — Usted debe ser el señor Stark y el debe ser el pequeño Peter. Mi nombre es Doreen Green. — Tony permaneció a pasos de ella, observando algo mas que su cola. 

Era pequeña, de unos grandes ojos marrones y cabello castaño que llegaba a la altura de su cuello, a no ser por la cola de roedor cualquiera pensaría que era una joven común y corriente que usa ropa tres tallas mas grande. 

— ¿De donde te saco Fury?  — El genio estaba intrigado. 

— Soy algo así como su dolor de cabeza. — La chica limito como respuesta. Tony había sonreído. 

— Únete al club. ¡Viernes! — La I.A. había cubierto a la chica con sus sensores de pies a cabeza. Doreen solo miro con asombro la serie de luces.  

— Doreen Green, lugar de nacimiento: Los Ángeles California. Edad: dieciocho años. Estatura: 1,60 metros. Peso: 45 kilogramos... 

— Nena necesito que me digas lo que me interesa. — Tony camino en dirección de uno de sus sillones para tomar asiento mientras Viernes continuaba con su informe. 

— La señorita Green se negó a pertenecer a S.H.I.E.L.D, sin embargo mantuvo el contacto con el señor Fury y la señorita Hill. Recientemente fue despedida de la biblioteca publica Van nest por un incendio en... 

— ¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Fue un falso contacto! — Doreen guardo silencio bajando la mirada a sus viejos converse. 

— Continua nena, dime porque S.H.I.E.L.D quería a una adolescente en su equipo. 

— La señorita Green posee la fisionomía similar a la de una ardilla, fuerza sobrehumana, agilidad, velocidad y reflejos poco convencionales. — Tony la miro asombrado, lo de ardilla era obvio pero todo lo demás era algo nuevo. — La señorita Green no recibió algún tipo de alteración o experimentación genética, ella nació... 

— De este modo, yeah. — La chica se encogió de hombros.  — Señor Stark, Fury me dijo que necesita una niñera. Alguien que pueda defenderse y defender de Peter mientras usted no esta, yo puedo con ello. 

— ¿Por qué te interesa este puesto? — Tony trato de verse profesional. 

— Porque estoy quebrada y mi están apunto de echarme de mi apartamento. — Respondió con simpleza. 

— ¿Has tenido alguna otra experiencia como niñera? 

— En realidad si, cuide durante un tiempo a la hija de mis amigos Jessica y Luke. También al nieto de los Wilson. ¿Necesitaba traer referencias? Puedo pedirlas, las tendría en unos días. 

Luego siguió un silencio incomodo. Tony miro a Peter, el pequeño tenia la vista en la chica frente a ambos. Ella le saludo en un gesto amistoso, Peter soltó una risita y alzo sus brazos hacia ella. El genio suspiro, no había remedio, el niño había decidido. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capitulo bastante corto, lo siento.   
> Feliz año a todos, espero que se lo pasaran muy bien.   
> Y también lo siento por aquellas que pensaron que seria Wade el niñero de Peter, la elegida fue una de mis favoritas, Doreen Green, conocida como la Chica ardilla o Squirrel Girl. Doreen es una de las aliadas de Spider-man, amiga de Jessica Jones y Luke Cage, (niñera de Danielle, su hija) y al parecer una de las ex novias de Wolverine. 
> 
> No descarten la opción de ver a un pequeño Wade.   
> Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, xx.


	4. Un Steve sorprendido, niñera peculiar 2.0., y un niño rubio.

Tres meses después Steve Rogers estaba escondiéndose entre los arboles de Central Park. Natasha le había advertido los riesgos de volver a casa, el capitán no le hizo caso. Estaba desesperado, las noticias e información sobre Tony eran escasas, poco fiables, necesitaba saber que Tony estaba bien. Estuvo tres días en Nueva York solamente observando la torre, quien entraba y salia, esperando ver al genio al menos a distancia. No hubo señales de Tony, ni una sola. 

Aunque si hubo alguien, una chica. 

La misma chica que ahora empujaba un coche de bebé. Era un paseo casual por el Central Park, un día soleado, perfecto para esa especie de paseos. Observo a distancia, las llantas del coche habían desaparecido y se volvieron una especie de porta bebé, la chica se había sentado sobre el pasto y observado el interior con una sonrisa. 

Como esas películas de princesas que la hija de Clint solía ver, un par de ardillas se acercaron a la chica, ella las alimento y acaricio, estuvo así al menos veinte minutos, después se levanto y con tocar un solo botón las llantas volvieron a parecer. 

Steve la siguió, pensó que en algún momento de distracción tal vez podría ver el interior de aquel coche tan peculiar. Entraron a una zona bastante solitaria, lejos de todos los visitantes, la chica pareció tambalearse. Steve pensó que iba a desvanecer en ese momento, la chica iba a desmayarse, _cielos._

Se movió hasta ella con rapidez, a penas alcanzo a tocarla cuando la chica se giro para quedar cara a cara. 

— ¿Quien mierda eres y por qué me has estado siguiendo? — Sostenía un arma, apuntando directamente hacia el rubio. _Una trampa._ Steve levanto las manos, observo como el coche cubría completamente el interior, estaba blindado, parecía una especie de armadura... _Tony._

 — Señorita debería bajar el arma. — Steve había dicho con voz tranquila. La frunció el ceño, observo de arriba a bajo al capitán, el hombre le parecía sumamente conocido.  Steve se movió, la chica noto ese paso y con un sonido demostró que el arma no tenia seguridad, estaba lista para disparar. 

Steve se quito sus gafas oscuras con rapidez, los ojos castaños se abrieron aun mas al toparse con los suyos. 

— Eres tu. — Murmuro en voz apenas audible. No bajo el arma en ningún momento. — El Capitán América, santa mierda. — _Lenguaje..._ La chica soltó una risita. — ¿Que no eres prófugo de la ley? Señor, déjeme decir que soy su admiradora. 

— ¿Podrías bajar el arma?  — La chica volvió a reír. 

— No puedo, usted esta en la lista negra. 

— ¿Lista negra? — La chica hizo una mueca y asintió con la cabeza. 

— De Tony Stark. — _Cielos._ Steve trago saliva con dificultad. — Sigo sin entender porque, ustedes salvaron el mundo juntos. Wade piensa que ustedes son pareja. — La chica resoplo. — Ese niño piensa que todo mundo es pareja, aunque creo que seria lindo, vi una fotografía suya en uno de los cajones de Tony, no estaba husmeado si eso cree, yo estaba limpiado un poco. En fin, no, no puedo bajar el arma. Usted esta en la lista de personas que no se pueden acercar a Peter. 

— ¿Peter? — La chica rodó los ojos. La chica miro un punto en particular, el coche permanecía allí. 

 _Peter..._ Ella llevaba a Peter, el hijo de Tony. 

— Yo, n-no, no pienso hacerle daño a Peter. — Le aseguro. — Yo estaba buscando a Tony, no vi a nadie salir de la torre en tres días, he estado esperando desde entonces. 

— ¿Estuviste tres días esperando? — La chica pregunto incrédula. Steve asintió con la cabeza. Algo en el cerebro de esa chica pareció conectar, dos segundos y después sus cejas se alzaron y le acompañaron.  — Mierda, le debo chimichangas a Wade. 

 

 

... 

 

 

 

Su nombre era Doreen Green, la chica ardilla y niñera de Peter. Una persona bastante gentil, tenia una risa contagiosa y le había comprado un par de perros calientes. 

— Se lo que es tener hambre, vine aquí sola por mi cuenta. Tenia quince y dormía en una habitación con otras seis personas, era horrible. — Estaban sentados en la banca, el coche de Peter permanecía cerrado, y Doreen veía su muñequera especial donde podía monitorear al pequeño. — Y después conocí a Logan y me mude con el al piso donde vivo. — La chica suspiro. — Logan es mi ex novio, terminamos mal. Nosotros juramos no volver a vernos jamas. Algo dramático ¿no?

_¿Algo? Eso no era nada. El recuerdo de siberia, de Bucky, el rostro de Tony, cielos..._

  —  ¿Estas bien, cap?  — Doreen le toco el hombro. — Siento haber hablado tanto, mejor dime tu ¿que es tu vida de prófugo de la ley? ¿Has estado en Nueva York todo este tiempo? 

Steve negó con la cabeza — Acabo de volver, y me iré de nuevo, después de ver a Tony. 

  — Eso no sera pronto.  — La chica hizo una mueca y bajo la mirada hacia el café en su mano. — Se que no debería decirlo. — Doreen volvió a verlo. — Si Tony se entera probablemente me quede sin trabajo y créeme amo este trabajo, es genial... Tony esta en una misión, la verdad es que no se donde rayos es, pero va estar mucho tiempo fuera. Sin el resto de ustedes el trabajo recae en el, Rhodey no esta listo y Visión desconoce la mitad de las cosas en este mundo. Tony es la única opción. 

Ahora Steve se sentía peor, temía por la salud de Tony, por como se encontraba en ese momento, el estaba haciéndolo solo, el trabajo que solían hacer todos como equipo. 

— Lo mas difícil es Peter. — Steve miro al cochecito de pie frente a ellos. — El niño no ha dejado de llorar, extraña a su padre. Ahora duerme porque estuvo llorando toda la noche. 

— ¿Yo... puedo? — Doreen frunció el ceño. 

— ¿Quieres ver a Peter? — El rubio asintió con la cabeza, el corazón lo sentía en la garganta. 

— No pienso hacerle daño, solo... — No pudo continuar, Doreen asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Toco uno de los botones y finalmente pudo ver a Peter entre todo ese metal cubriéndolo. 

Justo como Laura Barton había dicho y como las fotos lo mostraron, era precioso. El pequeño dormía plácidamente, en su boca un chupete rojo con dorado, Steve sonrió al ver ese detalle. Sus manos picaban por tocarlo, sin poder contenerse paso suavemente su  pulgar por las delicadas mejillas del niño. 

— Peter. — Murmuro en voz baja. Deseaba poder acunarlo en sus brazos, no sabia mucho de bebés pero ese deseo le nació del fondo de su corazón. 

 

 

...

 

 

— No se como agradecerte lo que estas haciendo Doreen. — La chica le había tendido la llave de su apartamento, el podía ser el Capitán América pero eso no quitaba que necesitara un baño.  

— No es nada. — Le aseguro. — Tengo una caja en la sala, son cosas de Logan. Tal vez algo te quede. Que no te extrañe ver al nieto de los Wilson asaltando mi alacena, Wade es un buen niño peculiar pero bueno. — Ella sonrió. — Toma mi celular. — Steve iba a negarse. — Llamare de la torre si tengo noticias de Tony, no contestes ningún otro numero. Si alguien del edificio pregunta, solo diles que eres mi primo Bobby. 

 

Steve asintió, se despidió de la chica y del durmiente Peter. Todo el camino al departamento de Doreen, Steve imagino a ese niño en brazos de Tony, la imagen debía ser bellisima. 

 

 

 

... 

 

 

 

Tony había escuchado testimonios de guerra. Los soldados solían despertar, no saber en que lugar ni fecha estaban, se sentía justo así. Estaba agotado, física y mentalmente. Tal vez debía hacer caso al consejo de Fury, debía encontrar un nuevo equipo, _nuevos_ vengadores. 

 

 

...

 

 

Steve había tomado un buen baño y cenado un plato de cereal. Un ruido en la habitación le alerto. Imagino cualquier cosa, gente de Ross que lo había encontrado, alguien de Hydra siguiéndolo, cualquier cosa, _menos_ al pequeño rubio de ojos azules, con ropa cubierta de lodo y el rostro aruñado en medio de la habitación. 

El niño ladeo el rostro mirándole con curiosidad para después decir:   

  —  Tu no eres el estúpido Logan. 

 

No, por supuesto que no. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un pequeño Wade, les dije que no lo descartaran.  
> Si tal vez veamos a Wolverine en este fic.  
> ¡Nuevos Vengadores! Obvio los que ya están confirmado para las siguientes películas, aunque yo deseo maaaaas.  
> ¿Que opinan de la historia?  
> Siento cualquier error, lo editare después.  
> Un buen fin de semana a todo mundo.


	5. Wade Wilson, Tony alegrando a otros y las preguntas de Doreen.

  — ¿Como conseguiste esos arañazos?   — Steve estaba tratando de limpiar las heridas de Wade. Wade Wilson el pequeño del que Doreen le había hablado. 

— ¿Alguna vez has intentado hacer bailar un gato _la cucaracha_? — Steve sonrió.

— Nunca. 

— Genial, no lo hagas. 

Steve asintió con la cabeza, siguió poniendo la pomada antibiótica sobre el rostro del niño. Wade mientras tanto lo observaba, sus ojos azules barriendo el rostro de ese hombre que le resultaba extrañamente familiar. 

  — Si no eres Logan ni Bobby, ¿quien eres?  

Steve paro, sonrió con nerviosismo y tomo una pequeña toalla limpiando de sus dedos el resto de pomada. 

— ¿Como sabes que no soy Bobby? 

— Ja, te atrape. No sabia si eras o no Bobby pero tu has caído. — El niño soltó una risilla. 

Engañado por una niñera y un niño el mismo día, vaya. 

— Entonces... ¿quien eres? — El niño había caminado hasta las alacenas, tomando un paquete de galletas y esperado la respuesta de Steve. — No vas a decirme, eh. Tal vez deba decirle a alguien que estas robando la casa de Doreen. 

— Soy Grant. — Casi grito. No mentía después de todo. — Doreen esta dejándome quedar aquí. 

_— Y yo soy Chayanne... No le creo nada._ — Las voces en la cabeza de Wade empezaron a hablarle.   _— Si, luce nervioso. Bueno que importa si Doreen le dejo quedarse debe ser por algo._

El niño no parecía muy convencido pero tampoco interesado en indagar. Al final solo se había encogido de hombros y lanzado al sillón marrón en medio de la sala. 

— ¿Te gustan las luchas mexicanas? Esta noche las pasan. 

Steve suspiro con un poco de alivio. Wade no hizo mas preguntas, se había quedado dormido con el control remoto abrazado a su pecho. Quiso despertarlo, decirle que era hora de ir a su casa pero no tuvo corazón, los niños tal vez eran su talón de aquiles, después de Tony, claro. 

Steve durmió al menos tres horas. _Come Together_ le despertó alrededor de las dos se la mañana. El nombre Tony Stark iluminaba la pantalla del celular de Doreen. El corazón del capitan se acelero a todo galope. 

Ni siquiera lo pensó, se moría por escucharlo. Deslizo su dedo sobre la pantalla para contestar la llamada, un segundo después finalmente volvió a escuchar la voz de Tony. 

— _¿Green? ... ¿Estas escuchándome? ... Rayos se que es tarde, solo quería saber que Peter esta bien._.. — Se escuchaba tan cansado. — _¿Green? ... Algo anda mal con tu teléfono, no puedo escucharte... Mierda... Llamare a la torre._

Y colgó.  

No habían sido palabras dulces, ni tampoco habían sido dirigidas a Steve, pero eso había sido suficiente para sentir esa calidez inundarle el cuerpo, calidez que creía perdida desde aquel horrible día en Siberia. 

 

... 

 

 

 

 

Nueva York y sus fríos vientos colándose por las ventanas. Steve despertó por eso, y se encontró con la sorpresa de estar solo de nuevo, sin rastros de Wade. 

Mas tarde hubo un par de toques en la puerta, la voz de Doreen seguía fresca en su memoria así que la reconoció de inmediato. 

— Buen día. — La chica saludo una vez dentro. Llevaba colgando del brazo izquierdo el cochecito multiusos convertido de nuevo en un porta bebé. — Donuts. — Sacudió la caja en su mano derecha. — Old Fashioned.

El estomago del soldado rugió. Tomo la caja pero antes de comer lanzo un vistazo a Peter. Era la primera vez que lo miraba despierto y era mucho mas adorable que dormido. Llevaba un chupete azul esta vez, casi del color zafiro que tenían sus ojos. 

— Hoy esta de muy buen humor, Tony ha enviado un vídeo y eso le ha alegrado. 

Steve comprendía eso, la presencia de Tony, su sola voz podía alegrarte el día en segundos. 

— ¿Has descansado? 

— Si, muchas gracias por todo Doreen. — La joven sonrió y hizo un ademan con su mano tratando de restarle importancia. — Conocí a Wade anoche, durmió aquí y desapareció esta mañana. 

La sonrisa de Doreen desapareció convertiendose en una mueca tristona. 

— Los abuelos de Wade murieron hace dos meses. Antes de que servicios sociales lo tomaran el desapareció. Yo lo busque, todos los vecinos lo hicimos pero nada. Sus padres murieron cuando el era muy pequeño, y solo quedaban sus abuelos, el no quiere ir a una casa hogar. Hace un par de semanas apareció en mi sala, me pidió que no entregara o se iría lejos para siempre. Yo al final no pude negarme, la condición que le pedí fue que cada que tuviera hambre viniera aquí, y también que pasara la noche, aunque eso no lo hace siempre.  

— Eso es un buen gesto de tu parte. 

— Seh, ser chantajeada por un niño de nueve años. Tengo fe en que un día finalmente acepte ir a la casa hogar, las calles de Nueva York son peligrosas, el no lo entiende y temo que lo haga de una mala manera. 

Steve puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Doreen. Un gesto amistoso, ella después de todo seguía siendo tan joven, incluso mas joven que Wanda, ambas chicas habían pasado por mucho. 

— El lo hará. 

Doreen creyó en esa mirada sincera, el era el Capitán América después de todo. 

 

 

... 

 

 

 

 

— Buen día señor. 

Tony acababa de entrar a la torre. Había sido un viaje largo y cansado pero finalmente estaba en casa, en su torre en realidad. Una torre muy silenciosa a decir verdad. Esperaba ser recibido con la música alta de Doreen o el televisor con caricaturas bobas que no deseaba que Peter viera pero que la niñera se negaba a dejar de ponérselas. 

— Hola nena. ¿Donde esta todo mundo? 

— La señorita Green ha salido con Peter a pasear desde temprano. ¿Gusta que le llame? 

— Por favor. — Pidió. De verdad se moría por ver a su pequeño.  

— _¿Tony?_ — La voz de Doreen se escucho en la habitación. 

— Respeto niña que soy tu jefe, señor Stark me viene bien. 

— _En tu sueños._  — La joven bufo. — _¿Estas en la torre?_

— Si, y deseo que vengas lo mas pronto posible y traigas a mi adorable hijo. Pasa a Burger King de camino, necesito unas hamburguesas también. No, no, yo las pediré a servicio a domicilio, solo trae a mi hijo ya. 

— _Vale, su excelencia._ — Tony sonrió. — _Vamos en camino._

 

 

... 

 

 

 

Doreen colgó la llamada, regreso a la habitación donde Steve y Peter estaban. El capitán veía a Peter, aun no se atrevía a tomarlo en brazos pero Doreen sabia que ganas no le faltan. 

¿Que pasaría si Tony se enterara? Terminaría despedida, sin posibilidades de trabajo y pronto en la calle. Eso pasaría con ella... Pero Tony, ¿que pasaría con Tony y el capitán? 

Cuando Steve noto su presencia dejo de cantar, una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujo en su rostro, estaba avergonzado. La chica suspiro y dijo: 

— Tony esta de vuelta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY, hola de nuevo. Un capitulo corto pero necesario, prometo que el siguiente sera mas largo. Wade Wilson pequeño que adorable. ¿Creen que Steve hable con Tony? tal vez, tal vez.


	6. Un Tony feliz, verdades dolorosas y una misión para Steve.

— ¿Y que se supone que vas a hacer ahora?—  Dijo Doreen re acomodando su cola debajo de su suéter. — Tony esta de vuelta. ¿Que seguía en tu plan? 

  — Quería hablar con el.  — La chica lo miro incrédula. Cuando vio que el capitán hablaba en serio sus cejas se alzaron en sorpresa. 

  — ¿Enserio?  ¿Crees que Tony va a aceptar? — Steve recordó a Natasha. Su amiga no había dicho algo muy diferente. — Pones un pie en frente de la torre y terminaras con mas de cincuenta armas apuntando a sabe que partes de tu cuerpo. Estarás muerto o en prisión antes de que siquiera volver a respirar cerca de Tony Stark. Tienes que pensar algo mejor... Volveré en un par de horas. —  Dijo acercándose a la puerta junto con Peter. — Tendrás que ser muy sincero conmigo si quieres mi ayuda, cap. Creo que se como hacer que Tony te de unos minutos de su tiempo, pero antes quiero la verdad. No me trago la versión oficial, se que hay mas. 

Steve trago duro. 

  —  Bueno disfruta tu día. Te veré mas tarde.  

... 

  — Peter.  — Tony susurro. Sus ojos brillantes y una sonrisa gigante mientras tomaba a su hijo en brazos. El pequeño chillo de alegría. Las pequeñas manos de Peter sobre el rostro cansado de su papá. Doreen sonrió dejando la pañalera sobre el sillón, se enternecía cada que veía a ese par.  — ¿Que tal todo arañita? ¿Has conquistado muchas niñitas en el parque? Seguro que si. 

  — ¿Cuantas hamburguesas has comido? — La chica levanto las envolturas de la alfombra. 

  — También me alegra verte Doreen Green.  — Resoplo el mayor levantándose de su sillón. — Considérate libre por el resto del día. Peter y yo pasaremos un tiempo de calidad. 

  — ¿Estas seguro? Luces cansado, puedo quedarme en el piso de abajo mientras tu...

  — Estoy bien, Green. El cansancio jamas ha sido impedimento. — Dijo Tony con una sonrisa sincera dedicada solo a ese pequeño. Doreen entendió. 

  — Bien, entonces me voy.  Peter deberá comer en dos horas. Viernes te avisara. 

  — Aja.  

  — Adiós Peter.  — Se despidió la chica. Peter estaba tan feliz de Tony que ni siquiera le hizo caso. A Doreen realmente no le importo era lo mas feliz que había visto jamas al pequeño en toda la semana. 

... 

  — A Howard no le gustaba que pasara tiempo con el en su taller o laboratorio. Yo era mucho mas ansioso que tu.  —  Dijo Tony a Peter quien sostenía una llave inglesa de plástico amarillo. El pequeño soltó un chillido de alegría y luego la metió a su boca soltando baba alrededor de ella. Tony sonrió. — Si, lo mismo pienso. Es agradable tener compañía. Steve solía... Steve solía. — Repitió. El moreno hacia el fondo del taller, justo donde antes había una silla, aquella donde Steve solía sentarse y dibujar mientras Tony trabajaba. —Steve solía acompañarme. — finalmente pudo terminar. 

Tony negó con la cabeza. Tomo el trapo junto a sus herramientas y limpio la grasa de sus manos. Odiaba extrañar a Steve, odiaba extrañar su otra vida, aquella rutina tan perfecta que en lugar de odiarla había aprendido a amar y valorar. Sosteniéndose de la mesa dejo caer la mirada a sus pies. 

  — Dada. —Peter murmuro junto a un chillido. Tony giro a verle. El pequeño sonreía y se removía de ese asiento para bebé que había creado especialmente para el pequeño. —Dada. — Repitió alzando una mano. 

Tony sonrió. 

Peter era el bálsamo mas efectivo para su viejo y lastimado corazón. 

... 

  — Amo la paloma agridulce.  — Gimio Wade llevando un pedazo de pollo a su boca. 

  — Que no es paloma.  — Doreen soltó un gruñido mirando su plato con una mueca de asco. 

Había llegado a su casa y se había encontrado con el cap y Wade mirando el televisor. El rubio pequeño le arrebato las bolsas cuando la vio. Doreen le había dado un leve golpe en la cabeza y mandado a bañarse, tenia rastros de lodo seco por toda su ropa y cuerpo. Le advirtió que no le serviría comida a no ser que estuviera limpio. Ha regañadientes  y de muy mal modo fue hasta ducha. Doreen le grito que usaría sus "habilidades" para comprobar que estuviera limpio y no una de sus muchas tretas. 

El cap ponía la mesa con una sonrisa en la cara. El chiquillo era todo un caso, le recordaba un poco a Bucky de su infancia, aquel que siempre se salia con la suya. Doreen actuaba como una hermana mayor, la había visto, era energética, alegre, toda una adolescente, pero al tratarse del pequeño Wade se volvía tan madura que costaba creer que era la misma que jugueteaba con ardillas del Central Park. 

 

  — Claro que es paloma. Solo tienes que ver el tamaño de los pedazos. Son demasiado pequeños y grises por dentro.  — Dijo el niño volviéndose a llenar la boca. —  Deliciosa paloma. Los chinos siempre sacan provecho de todo.

  — Ugh, cállate Wade. Me has quitado el hambre. 

  —  Ge-ni-al mas para mi.  —  Dijo tomando el plato de Doreen y vaciando su comida sobre el suyo. 

Doreen le rodo los ojos. Tomo su vaso de té helado y observo al pequeño devorar la comida con gusto. El cap y ella cruzaron mirada.  

  —  ¿Como esta?  —  Se atrevió a preguntar. Doreen miro de reojo a Wade, el chico tenia la mirada en el televisor de la sala y no parecía escuchar nada mas que la lucha libre. 

  — Bien. Parecía cansado, pero contento.  Siempre es así, el hombre pudo haber dormido dos horas, pero si se trata de Peter siempre tiene energía de sobra. 

Steve sintió presión en el pecho. 

  — ¿Quien es Peter?   —  Pregunto Wade con la boca llena. La vista aun fija en la televisor. Doreen gimió con cansancio. 

  — Nadie que te importe. Ahora termina esa comida y vete a la cama.  

  — Es temprano.  

  — Te veo las ojeras Wade Wilson. No se cuanto tiempo tengas sin dormir, así que quiero que al menos intentes descansar un rato.  

Wade soltó un gruñido y luego una risita boba que parecía ser de otra persona. Recogió su plato vació y después fue a la cama sin decir nada a Doreen o Steve. Una ves que los ronquidos sonoros se escucharon desde la habitación la chica se atrevió hablar. 

  — Soy toda oídos capitán.  

Steve suspiro. Si quería la ayuda de Doreen tendría que hablar con toda la verdad. 

  — No puedo creer que hicieras eso.   — Dijo la chica sobre exaltada. Sus ojos marrones le miraron por primera vez con una furia semejante a la que alguna vez Tony le dedico.  — ¿Como puedes decir que lo amas? 

  — Lo amo, Doreen. Me he equivocado, lo se. En su momento pareció correcto, dime, ¿tu no serias capaz de ocultar una verdad que podría causarle daño a la persona que mas amas?  ¿no lo harías tu Doreen? 

La chica pareció meditarlo por unos segundos. Sus ojos fijos en la pared mientras Steve se removía y en su interior gritaba. 

  —  Al final esa mentira te ha costado todo.  — Steve sintió un golpe duro en el pecho.  — Debiste al menos asegurarte de que el estuviera a salvo. 

  — Lo se, pero no podía dejar a Bucky. El es como mi hermano, merecía al menos una oportunidad.  

  — Si, Steve. No digo que no la merezca, lo que digo es que el pudo haber tenido su oportunidad sin necesidad que tu perdieras la tuya. No fue lo que hizo, fue que tu lo ocultaras. ¿Jamas has pensado que la reacción de Tony se deba a tu mentira? 

El capitán sintió las lagrimas agrupadas en sus ojos. El recuerdo de Tony, su rostro y expresión rota preguntándole si el lo sabia.  Las lagrimas solamente se desbordaron. 

  — ¿Que voy a hacer Doreen? No quiero una vida sin el.   — Admitió a corazón abierto. 

La chica le miro por un rato. Steve agacho la mirada y dejo que las lagrimas siguieran corriendo. Sintió una suave presión sobre su hombro, Doreen le tomaba del hombro. 

  — Te ayudare.   — Dijo con una sonrisa sincera y muy corta.  — Aunque nada garantiza que salga bien.  — Ella suspiro.  — Capitán esta sera una especie de misión. 

...

Dos días después muy temprano por la mañana Doreen entro a la torre. Como era de suponerse Tony estaba despierto y bebiendo su café. 

   — ¿Que haces aquí Alvin?   — La chica bufo. 

   — Chistes de ardillas, que lindo. Conozco un bar con micrófono abierto podrías hacer tu propio show de comedia, Tony.  

El mayor se rió entre dientes. Doreen Green entraba junto a Natasha y Pepper en la lista de mujeres atractivas con las que no debes de bromear o al menos no mucho. 

   — Sigues sin responder mi pregunta, Green. 

  — Vengo por Peter. Hoy vamos al parque. 

   — Creí que te había dicho que tenias el día libre. 

  — ¿Enserio? Pues lo olvide.  — Se encogió de hombros.  — De cualquier modo ya estoy aquí. 

   — Y puedes irte en cualquier momento. 

   — Anda, Tony. Déjame llevar a Peter al parque, incluso puedes acompañarnos.  

   — ¿Yo? ¿En un parque? ¿De que me has visto cara tu?  

   —  De un mal padre que no lleva a su hijo al parque.  — Dijo ella burlona.  — Vamos. ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que Tony Stark se mezclo entre la gente normal y corriente? 

   — Creo que nunca. Ahora que lo mencionas, nunca. Incluso las personas que trabajaban en la mansión de mis padres tenían sus cualidades.  

   — Pues a tu hijo le encanta.   Le encanta el sol, los arboles, los patos, las ardillas son sus favoritas.

   — Claro.   — Bufo el mayor.  — Claro que lo son.  — Dijo mirando fijamente la cola de Doreen balanceándose de un lado a otro. Si tan solo pudiera estudiarla... un poco... la maldita curiosidad de un Stark. ¡Ya que!    — Bien, iremos. 

La chica chillo emocionada.  —¡Oh Tony, Peter estará feliz! 

   — Si, si, como sea. Me debes una Green. 

...  

Un día salvando al mundo y al otro empujando un cochecito de bebé por todo Central Park, Howard se revolcaba en su tumba de eso estaba seguro. 

   — Sentémonos un rato.   — Dijo la chica señalando una banca vacía.  — Vamos Tony, descansemos. 

   — Con todas esas habilidades esperaba mucho mas de ti, Green.   —  El mayor se sentó en el espacio vació, la joven chasqueo. — Es solo que tengo mucha sed, quiero algo de agua. 

   — Traemos jugo.  

   — Solo el agua calmara mi sed.   —  Dijo viendo hacia a todos lados.  — Quédense aquí, iré a buscar algo de agua. 

Tony no pudo decir nada cuando la joven corrió a prisa. Se quedo mirando a un Peter con ojos muy despiertos disfrutando la vista de arboles verdes y cielo despejado. Tony agradeció estar en una zona silenciosa, al menos podía tener algo de tranquilidad con su hijo. Tomo al pequeño Peter en sus brazos que solto un ruidito de felicidad y se abrazo al cuello de su padre mientras este reía también. 

 

Se se quedaron un rato así hasta que todo se volvió sopechosamente silencioso ... 

¿Cuanto tardaría Doreen en regresar? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Han pasado muchos meses... ¡Casi un año! ¡DESHONRA! ¡DESGRACIA! ¡EN SU MIRADA SE VE LA MALDAD!  
> Lo siento tanto, finalmente no he podido con el subidon que me ha dado el nuevo trailer de Marvel. ¡Que ya quiero que sea 2018, joder! En fin... Me alegra mucho ver que hay nuevos lectores, espero que sigan pendientes de esta historia... Les amo, lo siento y estoy de vuelta que es lo mas importante. 
> 
> ¡Amo Wade! Quisiera darle mas participación, ya saben por eso de cof Spideypool cof, cof... Y A Doreen, joder que le hago un puto altar. Deseo con todo mi corazón que en un futuro le den oportunidad ha este personaje en el MCU chingao. Mientras eso sucede acá le vamos a dar el mundazo porque se lo merece y es la shipper del stony en este fic. ¿Deberíamos conseguirle un novio-novia a la Doreen Maria Perez Green? ¿Que dice el publico? Espero respuestas y también sus maravillosas opciones. Una vez mas gracias, amor y hasta pronto.


End file.
